


I is for Incremental

by kuriadalmatia



Series: Alphabet Meme Series [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's latest drawing has a huge impact on Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I is for Incremental

**Author's Note:**

> ARCHIVING: my LJ, DW, FFNet and AO3 Accounts ... anyone else? Please ask first.
> 
> COMMENTS: Part of the The Great A-Z Multifandom Drabbling Meme. Unbetaed.
> 
> Feedback always welcome.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head.

/***/

"So…You're not offended?" Aaron asked, voice hushed.

Spencer looked down at the colorful, hand-drawn picture in his hands. It was hard to turn off the profiler in him, the one who immediately recognized the use of bright colors as a sign of contentment and happiness. It was hard just to focus on figures drawn in crayon, not the psychological meanings of the position of the stick hands and stick legs.

Spencer's mind flickered through the previous drawings that Jack had done and realized that Jack's acceptance of him had been incremental. He remembered how, at first, he had been deeply hurt that despite all the time that he had spent with Jack, Jack excluded him from drawings. Then slowly…oh so slowly…Spencer appeared. At first, across from the meadow. Then on the cusp of the hill. Then close to the fence. Then, on the side of the fence where Aaron and Jack were. Then, finally, next to Aaron.

Tonight's presentation, Jack was between Aaron and Spencer and they were all holding hands; a halo and winged Haley hovered above them.

It was the first time Aaron had ever asked his opinion on Jack's drawings. Odd. Weird. Maybe he was concerned that Jack had essentially outed them to the kindergarten at the Montessori school.

Spencer didn't care. His voice caught. "How can I be?"

And really, how could he?

It was the purest form of acceptance by a child.

/***/


End file.
